The long-term goals of this proposal are to determine the in vivo functions of proteins related to the amyloid precursor protein (APP) during normal development, and to gain insight into how perturbations of these functions may contribute to the pathology of Alzheimer's Disease (AD). AD is associated with the misregulated processing of APP by a combination of secretases, which results in the generation of excessive beta-amyloid fragments (Abeta) that can aggregate into amyloid plaques within the nervous system. Although Abeta has been shown to have neurotoxic effects, the normal functions of APP may also be disrupted by this process, contributing to the pathology of AD. A variety of studies in vitro have indicated that APP can act as a transmembrane receptor capable of regulating neuronal migration and outgrowth via several candidate intracellular signaling pathways. Particularly compelling are experiments showing that APP695 (considered a neuronal form of APP) binds directly to the heterotrimeric G protein Go-alpha and can regulate its activity. However, a functional analysis of this interaction has been precluded by complexities associated with the mammalian nervous system, and due to the lack of a biologically relevant assay for APP-Go-alpha signaling. To address this issue, a model system (the enteric nervous system or ENS of Manduca sexta) has been established, in which an identified set of migratory neurons (the EP cells) can be visualized and manipulated within the intact nervous system. The EP cells express an orthologue of APP (msAPPL, or APP-Like protein), which undergoes regulated trafficking and processing as the neurons develop. MsAPPL also interacts with Goa in their leading processes. Preliminary studies have shown that inhibiting msAPPL expression in the EP cells induces ectopic, inappropriate migration, consistent with a disruption of Go-alpha- mediated signaling events. The goals of this proposal are to test the hypothesis that msAPPL acts as a novel Go-alpha-coupled receptor: when activated by endogenous ligands the ENS, it regulates neuronal guidance in a Go-alpha-dependent manner. The nature of msAPPL-Go-alpha interactions in the migrating neurons and the role that secretases may play in modulating msAPPL-dependent aspects of migration will also be explored. Lastly, an expression cloning strategy will be employed to identify candidate ligands for msAPPL, using the ENS as an in vivo assay system. These studies will provide new insight into the molecular mechanisms of APP-related signaling in the developing nervous system, and they should serve as a foundation for future research into how disrupting the normal functions of APP may contribute to the pathology of AD.